


Hung Up On My Baby/It Takes Two

by Yessydo



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessydo/pseuds/Yessydo
Summary: Baby needs strong men (and women) in his life. He just doesn't look in the right places.A duet of smutty one-shots that I very nearly entitled "Baby's Daddies".





	1. Hung Up On My Baby

As far as male role-models went, Baby’d had much worse than Doc. He didn’t yell as much as Baby’s father had. He wasn’t a drunk either, and despite occasional threats he had never actually raised a hand in anger against Baby. If there was punishment to be administered he always waited until he had cooled off a little bit, and he wasn’t stingy about rewarding a job well done. Never in front of the crew, of course. Doc couldn’t be seen playing favourites or people might think he was going soft. Plus, Baby was polarizing enough in their circles as it was. No one had ever denied that he had chops behind the wheel, and there were folks who genuinely liked working with him, but for everyone like Darling or Buddy there was someone who saw him as a freak, or found his nonchalant demeanour somehow threatening. In the end, though, everyone understood that he was Doc’s go-to wheelman, and that was all they needed to understand. The rest was between him and Baby.

Baby could remember the first time Doc had bent him over his knee. It had been his first armoured car hit, and the take had been larger than anticipated. Baby figured nobody’d notice if he pocketed some of the change. He snuck two stacks of hundreds and shoved them in the back of his waistband, fluffing his jacket a couple of times so it hung overtop more-or-less naturally. He got coffee for the crew and sat in the back of the hideout listening to Dead Boys while they divvied up the rest.

“One for me,” Buddy said, slapping a stack down in front of himself. He shot a wink at his wife as he picked another out of the bag, “and one for my Darling,” she leaned in, taking the money out of his hand and capturing his lips in a slow, smouldering kiss. She lingered there, panting into his mouth until Doc decided they’d had enough. He cleared his throat, loud and impatient, and Darling sat back in her seat. She grinned like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Doc, for his part, had the air of a beleaguered school teacher, tapping his wrist and raising his eyebrows testily,

“If it’s not too much trouble, Buddy, I’m sure we’ve all got places we’d rather be right now.” Buddy smirked, the hint of a challenge in his eye, but got back to the count without argument, tossing a wad of cash at the fourth member of their crew, an explosives expert they’d never worked with before who went by the name of Rocky. Once he finished, they packed up their shares and the crew made for the elevator. Baby was grateful for the tint of his sunglasses. He was certain that if he’d had to make eye contact with Doc he would give himself away in an instant. As it was, it looked like he was home free. He was steps from the elevator when his employer’s voice cut through the chatter of the other three robbers.

“Baby,” he called, casually, “I need a word.” Everyone turned around. Doc crossed his arms, “Just Baby,” he clarified. Darling snickered,

“Ooh, what’d you do?” she teased. Buddy snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her to his side,

“Leave the kid alone. We’re going to miss our flight.” He gave Baby a wave, “See you next time. Stay out of trouble.” He heard them laughing right up until the elevator doors shut. It was just him and Doc now, standing on opposite ends of the room, staring each other down like something out of a Western. Doc uncrossed his arms and beckoned Baby forward with one finger.

“Come here,” he ordered, voice trained in a low murmur. Baby took four or five steps toward the table, but no further. He swallowed thickly as Doc walked with purpose toward him. He towered over Baby, looking down his nose like he could see right through him. He removed Baby’s left earbud and held out his hand, “fork it over, Baby.” For a split second, Baby considered playing dumb, but decided against digging himself any deeper. He reached behind his back and produced the two stacks, laying them gently in Doc’s hand.

“Sorry,” he said, meekly. The right corner of Doc’s mouth twitched, whether in amusement or disgust Baby couldn’t discern.

“I’m curious,” he said, pocketing the money and crossing his arms again, “just what it was that led you to believe that I’m a fucking idiot.” Baby didn’t answer, turning his head away slightly and casting his gaze downward. That just seemed to annoy Doc, “I asked you a question, Baby.” He grabbed Baby by the chin and turned his head so they were face to face, swiftly removing Baby’s sunglasses to look him directly in the eye.

“I don’t think you’re an idiot,” Baby stammered. This time, Doc did laugh, though he still didn’t look amused,

“Could have fooled me,” he let go of Baby’s face and turned away, “this is the second time you’ve stolen from me, Baby. You’re going to be punished, and hopefully it’s going to get through to you this time.” Doc took off his jacket and laid it on the back of a chair before rolling up his sleeves. Baby’s mouth went dry. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but none of the possibilities rolling around in his brain were anywhere close to pleasant. Doc reached for his waistband and for a second Baby thought he might be going for a gun. He found himself relieved, though not by much, when Doc simply undid his belt, sliding it out of the navy blue loops of his wool slacks and curving it into a loop. He turned to face Baby again, his expression inscrutable, and sat down in the same chair he’d hung his jacket on. He patted his knee,

“Bend over.” Baby found himself obeying before he could even think to stop himself. Fear had hijacked the rational part of his brain and next thing he knew, he was spread out across Doc’s lap, his jeans tugged down under his ass. The damp, cool air raised goosebumps on his skin. Doc held him in place with his free arm and Baby reflexively squirmed against the restraint,

“Don’t struggle,” Doc chided, “it’ll be over quicker that way.” Almost before he was finished talking, Doc brought the belt down hard across Baby’s ass with a snapping sound that filled the room. He cried out, then slapped a hand over his mouth to cover the sound. Doc pulled his hand back down and hit him again. His skin was already starting to burn, a million hot pinpricks blooming over his exposed buttocks. Baby’s eyes stung and he bit down hard on his lower lip.

“Stop,” he begged as Doc lashed him a third, fourth, and fifth time, pain shifting into something Baby dreaded even more, “please!” Doc paused and Baby could hear that his breathing had become laboured.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he panted. Baby squeezed his eyes shut, releasing the tears that had been welling at their corners. He nodded.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“What was that, Baby?” Doc bounced the strap off the reddened flesh of Baby’s ass, making the young man flinch.

“I learned my lesson,” Baby whimpered, “I’m sorry, Doc. I won’t do it again. Please.” He felt the belt rise again and braced himself for another strike, but it never came. Instead, Doc’s hand gently came to rest on him, slowly and gingerly massaging the tender skin until the pain reduced from an intense burn to a dull prickle.

“You’re a good kid, Baby,” Doc sighed, helping Baby back up into a sitting position. He reached out and wiped the tears from Baby’s cheeks, leaving his hand cupped around the boy’s right cheek, “you do a lot of good work, and I appreciate that, but you stepped out of line today. Understand?” Baby shrugged,

“Sure.” He stole a glance at Doc, still gleaning nothing from the look on his face, mostly hoping he hadn’t noticed Baby was absolutely rock hard. No such luck. Doc’s hand found its way to Baby’s thigh, his fingers tracing a line up to where he was straining against his exposed briefs.

“You know,” he said, sliding his hand further up Baby’s leg “before all that unpleasantness, I’d been thinking you’d deserve something nice if you pulled off the job today.” Baby shuddered as Doc’s fingers played with the elastic of his underwear, “Can you think of anything you’d like?” Baby nodded, swallowing hard and unconsciously arching into the touch. He felt Doc’s hot breath on his cheeks as the older man let out a low chuckle, “Oh good.” If Baby’s eyes hadn’t been squeezed shut, the wolfish smirk on Doc’s face might have made him nervous. Doc dipped his hand into Baby’s briefs and gently grasped his cock in his fist. Doc’s hands were softer than Baby would have guessed, the mark of a man who didn’t do his own dirty work. He began to slowly stroke Baby’s length, teasing the tip with his thumb.

“Fuck, yes Daddy.” The word came out quicker than Baby could suppress it, half moaned, half whispered. He cracked one eyelid to gauge Doc’s reaction.

“That’s right, Baby,” Doc whispered into his ear, his grin spreading across his entire face, “who’s Daddy’s good boy?” Baby whimpered, clutching at the fabric of Doc’s vest, letting his head drop onto Doc’s shoulder. There was a bizarre reassurance in the way one of Doc’s hands settled on the nape of his neck. Baby felt the hand on his cock moving faster as Doc continued to whisper in his ear. “Come on, Baby,” Doc said hotly against the skin of Baby’s neck, “come for Daddy.” Baby croaked out a high moan as he spilled all over Doc’s hand, panting as he rode the wave of warmth that spread through his body. In his right ear, an Isaac Hayes instrumental started to play. He came back down to earth, suddenly too aware of where he was and what he’d just done. He slid off Doc’s lap and tucked himself back into his pants. Doc got up, slowly, seemingly unfazed by everything that had transpired between them, his cold, professional demeanour instantly reapplied. He rolled his sleeves back down and put his jacket on, wandering leisurely to where he had left the bags containing his cut from the heist and the latest of Baby’s debt payments. He fished a stack of seanotes out of one of the bags and handed it to Baby along with a new burner phone,

“Almost forgot your share,” he said. Baby didn’t say anything, just shoved the money into his jacket pocket and made to leave. Doc let him go without another word, which Baby appreciated. He was conflicted enough as it was, the last thing he needed was a parting quip to follow him home. He popped his earbuds back in and turned the volume on his iPod up as high as it would go, drowning out the ringing in his ears and the thoughts in his head with whatever he could find. “Personality Crisis” by New York Dolls blared to life as he pressed shuffle. A bit on the nose, maybe, but Baby wasn’t in a subtle mood. He felt the cash and the phone in his pockets, weighing him down like a ball and chain, reminding him of just who he belonged to. He walked home in the rain, his ass still stinging with every step.

Doc never said anything, but Baby could always tell which days he’d be staying late after a job. Doc would have a certain air about him, seemingly imperceptible to everybody else. They would wait until everyone else had taken the elevator down to the parking garage, giving the crew a couple of minutes in case anybody came back for some forgotten personal effects. Doc was different in these private moments. Baby wasn’t sure he’d go so far as to call him tender, but there was a certain protective streak in his possessiveness. When they fucked, he was damn near gentle.  
“You made Daddy a lot of money today,” Doc would murmur, laying Baby out on the long table and slowly unzipping his jeans, “so you get to pick just how you want it.” It took Baby a while to work up the stones to ask Doc to spank him again, but when he finally did he could see that his employer had been eagerly awaiting the opportunity. He bent Baby over the table, noting with delight the way the younger man’s body responded even to the sound of his belt buckle clinking as he freed it from its clasp. He asked Baby if he’d been bad again. Baby said nothing, but tightened his grip on the table. The second the leather smacked his skin he felt a sense of relief. He wanted affection, he wanted tenderness, but he knew he deserved the belt, and part of him loved getting what he deserved.

Doc was pretty good about fixing him up afterwards, at least. For all they put each other through, he did seem to harbour a certain fondness for Baby, the same way a person could grow attached to a stray cat. Not that he’d say as much out loud.  
“I need you in good condition,” he explained one afternoon, buttoning his vest and smoothing his hair back into place, “you can’t drive if your ass is too sore to sit in the damn car.” Baby knew there was more to it than that. Doc was an extravagant man, from his impeccable suits to his elaborate schemes. Nothing about him was simple, but Baby also knew he wasn’t prepared to see just how complicated he could get. Like so many other things in his life, that seemed better left unspoken.


	2. It Takes Two

For all that Doc could make Baby feel like the world revolved around him, when he fucked Buddy he was damn near invisible. For starters, Darling was always there, gazing lustily at her husband as he pounded into Baby from behind, one hand twirling a long strand of bubblegum around her index finger, the other working a steady rhythm down the front of her lacy thong. Buddy never took his eyes of Darling, either, moaning her name with every thrust as he came closer and closer to climax. Sure, they gave Baby a little attention here and there - Darling running her hands through his soft, wavy hair as she buried his face in her pussy, Buddy leaving little love-bites in the crook of his neck - but for the most part he was there as a toy; an extension of their own bodies, helping them pleasure each other in ways they couldn’t when he wasn’t there.

They’d stumbled on the idea for the arrangement quite by accident. Buddy and Darling had walked in on Baby sucking off Doc one night after a bank job, long after the crew had parted ways.

“Oh my God!” Darling cried, clapping a perfectly-manicured hand over her mouth to stifle a shocked laugh. Baby scrambled to his feet and whirled around, their bewildered stares meeting his own flushed face. Darling grinned in disbelief, Buddy simply gaped. Doc, however, seemed to be retaining his composure exceptionally well.

“Shouldn’t you two be on your way to Reno by now?” he asked, dry and calm in the face of what Baby considered the unthinkable. They had been careful, always double checking that everyone was gone for good before engaging in one of their little dalliances.

“Change of plan,” Buddy explained, warily, “looks like you two pretty much had the same idea as we did.” Doc quirked an eyebrow, daring Buddy to say something else about it. “Well, shit,” he said, after a moment of tense silence, “don’t let us get in your way. We’ll, uh, see you next time.” He took Darling by the hand and led her back toward the elevator.

“Mortifying,” Doc said once Buddy and Darling had left again. He was adjusting his clothes when Baby finally brought himself to look at him again, “anyway, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I could get it up again after that. I’m limp as a fucking tube sock.” Baby nodded. They didn’t say goodbye, but seemed wordlessly to agree that they should call it a night. Doc called the elevator, hands shoved into his coat pockets. Baby took the stairs.

It was a couple of weeks later, after another job, that Buddy approached Baby with the proposition. Baby was skeptical, unsure he wanted to literally jump into bed with somebody like Buddy. He didn’t like taking his work home, and Doc was already making that difficult enough as it was.

“Come on,” Buddy said, putting on his most charming shark-toothed grin, “it’s not like it’s just gonna be you and me. Darling’ll be there too. You’ve got nothing to be scared about.” Baby resented Buddy’s patronizing tone, but agreed nonetheless to let them take him home that weekend. Buddy wrote down an address and a time on a scrap of paper, which he slipped into Baby’s back pocket with a wink.

Friday night rolled around, and against his better judgement, Baby found himself out in front of the high-rise where Buddy had instructed him to meet them for their little soirée. He punched in the unit number on the callbox and they buzzed him in without answering. The building was the polar opposite of what Baby was used to going home to. Marble floors and reflective, brassy elevator doors were lit by a spiralling chandelier of glittering glass shards. He rode up to the fourteenth floor and made his way down the hall to Buddy and Darling’s door. He raised his hand to knock before it occurred to him that he might just be supposed to walk in. After a couple moments' serious consideration, the door swung open inward, revealing a beaming Darling on the other side. She was dressed in a long, black silk dress. Its bodice clung tightly to her figure and its skirt, though it nearly reached the ground, had slits cut in either side up to her mid-thigh.

“You made it,” she greeted, excitedly, “you took so long coming up from downstairs we thought you’d gotten lost or something.” She ushered Baby inside, taking his jacket and throwing it onto a nearby hook. Baby looked around at the vast, open plan of the condo, admiring the sleek lines and clean monochrome of everything from the kitchen countertops to the low sofas in the sunken living space. The lights of downtown Atlanta glittered outside the picture windows which abutted in one corner of the room. Buddy was perched on a barstool on the other side of the room, a glass of something amber-coloured in one hand, swilling it around as he chopped out a rail on the bar top. He smiled in Baby’s direction, beckoning him over with a jerk of his head. He got up and clapped Baby on the shoulder as his guest approached,

“Glad you could come,” he said, “you want something to drink? Something to, uh…” he trailed off, gesturing at the neat lines of cocaine on the pristine counter. Baby shook his head,

“No thanks,” he said, “I’m good.” Darling came up behind them, running a hand along Baby’s shoulder blades and making him jump involuntarily. In a fluid, graceful motion, she dipped her head and inhaled one of the lines, her long, dark hair flipping and cascading down her back as she came back up.

“Relax, Baby,” she laughed, “we’re all just here to have a good time.” She hung off him from behind, her long fingernails tracing circles over his chest. Baby got the feeling that was his cue to get things rolling, but wasn’t sure where to begin. Buddy, seemingly sensing the young man’s hesitance, made a suggestion,

“Why don’t you go ahead and get her warmed up, Baby?” Darling seemed to like that idea, tugging Baby by the hem of his shirt toward a long sectional with its back to one of the picture windows. She sat down and sprawled out, legs spreading wide to reveal a tiny red square of lace that was supposed to pass for underwear. She brought Baby to his knees and smiled mischievously,

“You ever eaten pussy before?” she challenged. Baby didn’t respond, but allowed his face to be guided forward until his nose was nestled into the lace. He inhaled her scent: sweet floral soap with a hint of sweat and heavy musk. He could feel himself hardening as he nuzzled the fabric, darting his tongue out experimentally to explore the surface of her snatch. Darling let out a moan that ended in a giggle, wrapping her long legs around Baby’s shoulders and giving him an affectionate squeeze. After a few moments, she pushed him away to slip the scant garment off and tossed it towards her husband. He caught it and brought it to his lips. Baby noticed Buddy palming the crotch of his jeans, his mouth parted, eyes lidded with desire. Darling brought Baby back into her fold. He lapped at her lips eagerly, his cock surging with every second he spent between her legs. He reached down to touch himself through his jeans and was startled when Darling let out a high laugh.

“Oh, Buddy, look,” she pointed at the erection tenting his pants, “I think Baby’s warmed up, too.” Buddy grinned, his hand still massaging his own hardness.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more comfortable,” he suggested, gesturing down a short hallway with his free hand. Darling agreed, lifting Baby by his collar and dragging him after her towards the bedroom.

Their king bed was more than big enough for the three of them. Darling had set herself up a couple of feet away from Baby and Buddy, watching as her husband kneaded the pale flesh of Baby’s thighs and ass. He positioned Baby on hands and knees,

“Relax,” he murmured, his chest flush against Baby’s back, his face so close Baby could feel Buddy’s stubble against his earlobe. He heard a bottle cap snapping open and suddenly felt something cold and slick sliding down the crack of his ass. He gasped and Buddy chuckled, “just lube, Baby. Now, I said relax.” Baby took a deep breath, letting it out in ragged increments as Buddy’s slicked-up finger found its way inside him. He was a little annoyed at the fact that Buddy seemed to think he needed reassurance, as though he was some lily-white virgin who’d never had a dick up his ass before. He started to move against Buddy’s fingers, daring him to up the pace. In front of him, Darling slipped a couple digits inside herself to match. She’d taken off her press-on nails for comfort, curling her wrist to push her fingers deeper into her pussy. Buddy withdrew his hand, soon replacing it unmistakably with the tip of his thick cock. He teased Baby’s hole, stretching him open slowly and deliberately. Baby had already been made aware of Buddy’s size by the older man’s tendency to wear tight jeans without boxers around the hideout, but feeling it inside him was more intense than he’d imagined. He’d never been filled this full before. The fit was so tight that when Buddy moved, he dragged Baby back with him a couple inches, and Baby found himself fisting his hands in the bedsheets for purchase.

“How you doing, Baby?” asked Darling with a smile. Baby nodded, a gesture Darling repeated to Buddy. He began to move again, thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm until they both got their bearings. Darling’s gaze moved from Baby’s face to Buddy’s, her eyes going wide as she watched him fuck little moans out of Baby with every stroke. She crawled towards them, positioning Baby’s face between her breasts before claiming her husband’s mouth in a searing kiss. Buddy moaned, the vibration spreading through his body and Baby’s. Darling begged Baby to put a finger inside her, then another. She was impossibly warm and dripping wet. She and Buddy made full use of every part of Baby until all three of them were spent. Buddy came inside him, growling against the back of his neck and wrapping his arms so tightly around Baby’s chest he could feel the breath squeeze out of him. Darling sat on his face until she howled, soaking his chin as she came. They lay back together, panting, Buddy and Darling sharing short, chaste kisses over Baby’s head. Baby felt his eyes lose focus as he stared up at the ceiling. To say he felt used didn’t fully capture the scope of what had happened tonight. It was part of it, for sure, but he found he didn’t really mind. He wondered if they brought home a different catalyst like him every week, someone resilient enough to handle being molded to their specific needs. Above him, the two lovebirds finally separated. Buddy lay on his back, hands folded behind his head, and let out a contented sigh.

“That was…” he trailed off for a moment, seeming intent on picking just the right words, “that was fucking superb, Baby.” He turned to Darling, who was lying propped up on one elbow, looking out over the two of them. There was a hint of something on her face, a twinge of dissatisfaction. “What’s the matter?” Buddy asked. Darling suddenly looked a little sheepish,

“Ah, it’s nothing, really,” she said, then, after a moment, “it’s just that next time I want to fuck him.” They both looked down to measure Baby’s reaction. He hadn’t been expecting that, but couldn’t say he found the idea completely unappealing.

“What do you say, Baby?” Buddy purred. Baby found himself nodding, slightly dazed, unable to say anything but

“Yeah.” Buddy and Darling laughed, wrapping themselves around Baby and each other and falling asleep almost instantly, leaving Baby awake to contemplate how every decision he’d ever made in his life had somehow culminated in this. He let out a sigh and told himself to postpone his shame at least until the morning. Besides, doing this again really didn’t seem all that bad.


End file.
